


special gift

by Feuchen



Series: Black Cat / Bungou Stray Dogs (Crossover) Family/Canon Divergence AU [1]
Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: what if ... Atsushi is found by Creed & Train and would be adopted by them[or: my version of some fluffy birthday fic for Creed & having some thoughts with Atsushi at this and creating some family-au~ (you don't have to know both fandoms bc its basically an au with canon-things mentioned...)]
Relationships: Creed Diskenth/Train Heartnet
Series: Black Cat / Bungou Stray Dogs (Crossover) Family/Canon Divergence AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159625
Kudos: 4





	special gift

**Author's Note:**

> also i had to write some for my otp *and* was thinking about some better past for Atsushi and... yeah, what? ^///^  
> (also yeah this was written basically for creed's birthday but things happen and i literally forgot it ...)
> 
> also this would be a os series with different things <3

It still felt too unreal. Actually, he still wasn’t completely sure that he wasn’t dreaming all of this and that he would be torn out of this dream at some point.  
But nothing changed about it every day.  
"What are you thinking about?" his lover’s voice reached his ears, whereupon he shifted his gaze to the side and looked into those so bright, yellow-brown eyes.  
"Nothing important, Train," he shook his head, just smiling back. This was more than real. It was completely real that they had been together and happy for a year.  
"Hmmm," it came back a little more thoughtfully, "you think it’s a dream again?"  
Widening his eyes in surprise, he looked to the side. "A ... little?"  
"After this whole year?" retorted Train, smirking, leaning in and kissing him so directly that all thoughts of it not being real disappeared.  
"... I know, it’s stupid ..." he murmured back softly.  
"I guess I’ll just have to find something to help you stop doubting that it’s real, Creed," he replied back quietly, smirking before they continued walking slowly.  
"I don’t think there’s anything to it-" he blinked briefly, stopping himself when he heard a soft whimper, "what ... was that?"  
"It sounded ... like someone crying ...," Train murmured, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand a little more.  
"Let’s go see," Creed replied, glancing at him briefly before looking ahead again. He was pretty sure it had been more like the whimpering of a child, and he knew it had triggered a memory in them.  
Before he could think about it further, he just felt Train pulling him along and running down the path. Actually, he had thought they were in a place where hardly anyone was out, since they had decided to have a little distance from their past. None of the people they were dealing with knew anything about where they were. In fact, Creed wasn’t even sure if anyone knew they had been together for a year.  
"That’s ...",  
Train’s voice brought him somewhat out of his thoughts as they stopped in front of a slumped boy who had pulled his legs up against his body. He was dressed in a much too thin T-shirt and torn pants that absolutely did not fit the winter temperatures. His hair was white-silver and a little disheveled, while he was quietly sobbing.  
"Hey ... kid," Train whispered to him, "what ...?"  
The boy flinched a moment later, slid back a bit and raised his head a bit, widening his eyes. "Who- what do you want from me?"  
"We heard you," Train continued, swallowing a little, "what are you doing out here? By yourself like this?"  
"I ... nobody wants me ..." he replied, sobbing a little harder again, rubbing one arm over his eyes.  
"We shouldn’t stay here, kid," Creed said quietly, glancing briefly at his boyfriend, "you’ll freeze to death here."  
"I agree," Train nodded and put his coat over the boy’s shoulders a moment later, "my name is Train and this is my boyfriend, Creed. What’s your name?"  
"I ... A-Atsushi ..." the boy mumbled, looking to the side a little confusedly, clutching the sides of the cloak a little as his eyes settled on them a little more confusingly.  
"Atsushi?" inquired Creed, facing him more calmly. The way he looked at him, he also noticed the boy’s clear, yellow eyes that seemed so frightened. How could anyone have left this boy alone like that? In this cold winter?  
"Come on, we don’t live too far from here, Atsushi," Train said, holding out a hand to him, "and then you can warm up."  
"Th-thank you...", Atsushi whispered a little, slowly reaching for the other’s hand, "but.... why ...",  
"Because we can’t leave you alone?", Train shrugged, continuing to hold the other’s hand as he briefly looked to Creed and smirked.  
"And because we know how bad it is to grow up alone," Creed murmured, returning his boyfriend’s look, smiling calmly, "I couldn’t leave anyone alone with that look."  
"... Are you talking about me or Atsushi?", Train inquired, even as he laughed softly a moment later and planted another kiss on him, "but actually, for a moment I felt like I was looking at a more childlike version of you, Creed."  
"Hmmm ... you can take your pick," Creed replied with a smirk, "but his eyes definitely have more of you in them."  
"So he’s clearly _our_ child after all," Train continued with a grin, "proof that what’s between us _isn’t_ a dream, Creed."  
For a moment, Creed just looked at him before smirking again and finally nodding before reaching for Atsushi’s other hand. "You’re right."  
"What do you think, Atsushi? Do you want to live with us from now on?", Train inquired a moment later, looking to him.  
"Uh ... you don’t think I’m strange?", Atsushi inquired softly, "because I look so ... look like that?"  
"No," Creed shook his head, "besides, we couldn’t just leave you alone."  
"Okay," Atsushi nodded, smiling a little more.  
"Come on, let’s go home," Train grinned to him before looking briefly at Creed, "I think it’s a good time to celebrate our new little family. Oh and don’t you dare think about it again now that it’s not real."  
"Never again," Creed said simply in response as they finally made their way back home, ".... Next year, we should pay the others a visit, Train."  
"We should give Sven a heads up. He’ll get a shock if he finds out we have a kid that looks like us, too," Train chuckled to himself, even though he didn’t really look like he minded shocking his former partner.

**Author's Note:**

> [you could find me on twitter ^^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
